When homopolymers or copolymers with a plurality of perfluoralkyl groups are applied to fibre materials from an aqueous emulsion they impart good oil-repellent effects to the materials. However, these products are only of limited suitability for simultaneously making the fibre materials water-repellent. Consequently, emulsions of water-repelling agents are usually employed together with the fluorine-containing homopolymers or copolymers. Examples of such water-repelling agents, which are also referred to as extenders, are zirconium/paraffin emulsions and more particularly emulsions of fat-modified synthetic resins. In association with the fluorine-containing polymers, these extenders provide fibre materials with a good oil-repellent and water-repellent effect. Unfortunately the handle of the treated fibre materials is not good since it is too stiff and too dry.
Conventional products based on silicones are completely unsuitable as extenders since, although they impart a pleasingly soft handle with smooth surface, these products, already in a low concentration, greatly reduce the oil repellency or in some cases the oil-repellent effect is completely lost.
An attempt therefore has now been made and it forms an object of this invention to find an extender which provides the pleasing "silicone handle" and also produces a good water repulsion, without at the same time having a negative influence on the oleophobic effects or oil repellency of the treated fibre material.